Pull Me Down
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Written for the FicAwesome Gift Exchange 2014 (FAGE) 007-Relationships can be hard and theirs is no different. (contains Slash and public sex)


**FicAwesome Gift Exchange (FAGE) 007**

**Title: **_**Pull Me Down**_

**Written For: **_**Gloria Mar Sommers/LPlover93**_

**Written By: **_**4CullensandaBlack**_

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Relationships can be hard and theirs is no different. **

**Prompt used: **_**Sit next to each other on a plane.**_

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**www . Fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/**

"What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered to the gentleman seated next to him. The plane wasn't crowded at least first class wasn't; maybe it was because its Christmas Day or it might have something to do with the string of strange occurrence as of late. Anyway it seemed as if no one was interested in venturing out; let alone travelling.

Kurt thought that with the craziness going on that he would have been able to get away but of course he should have known it would only be a matter of time before he was discovered. It was a miracle that he had made it pass security.

"You knew I'd find you. These games are getting old, Kurt" his seat mate whispered angrily. "I've said it once and I'll say it again you can't run. I'll always find you."

Kurt rolled his eyes annoyed as he shifted in his seat to face the window. The female flight attendant was heading their way probably to ask if they wanted anything before take-off. As she approached the older gentlemen adjusted the curtain that would hide them from view, "Would you like anything, Sir?" the young flight attendant asked.

The gentleman in the aisle seat answered in a strong English accent, "No, ma'am nothing for me but he would like a Jack Daniels with a cherry twist."

How dare he order for me, Kurt thought as he continued to huff while the woman exited to take more orders.

"Kurt, you have some nerve to be upset. You know everything that's been going on and yet you choose to upset me. Why?" the gentlemen next to Kurt growled.

Oh yeah he's pissed, Kurt thought, but he had some nerve to be mad. I am the one trapped.

"I suggest" the gentlemen continued lowering his voice as he leaned closer to Kurt, "we exit this plane before I cause a scene and you know you don't want that."

The arm rest was the only thing keeping them separated. Kurt was unsure of what his next move should be, "Don't think, just do or do you want me to make an example of you in front of these people."

The words the gentlemen spoke into Kurt's ear weren't just a threat but a promise of unpleasant things to come if he didn't listen. Kurt knew he wasn't bluffing. The thought of such in an act and in public no less had a strange effect on Kurt. His body began to vibrate with excitement. But, even though the feelings that were being awaken in him were strange Kurt didn't know how severe his punishment would be.

"Please Harry don't! I…" Kurt's words were cut off as Harry placed his hands around the back of Kurt's throat.

Harry started to squeeze Kurt's neck turning his head towards him, "I don't know why you even try, Kurt. You know I am never going to let you go."

It wasn't anything Kurt hadn't heard before but there were so many opportunities for him back home in the "Muggle" world. Kurt hated that word by the way. He hated how the word made him feel: small and less than what he was. All he wanted was to be just as strong and powerful as the man beside him.

Harry had finally eased his grip on Kurt's neck "Goodness, sometimes… You love to test me don't you? But you're the one who said you'd give me anything I ask for. Am I wrong, Kurt?"

Reaching higher Harry pulled Kurt's hair exposing his neck. The pulling of his hair didn't so much as hurt the young man as it did excite him. Aching for more Kurt moaned as the seat belt light blinked while the female flight attendant instructed the passengers about airplane safety.

Harry took that moment to close the drapes that would hide them from any onlookers. First class surely did have its perks when it came to privacy. Harry was already securely fastened; and the drink they ordered was handed to Harry moments ago.

Eyeing his captor, Kurt was surprised to notice that Harry was wearing a loose pair of fitted jeans and a thin undershirt.

It was strange to say the least since for the past three years Harry had only ever wore his' Auror uniform, a suit or was completely naked. Kurt didn't even think that the thirty-six year old owned a pair of sweat pants let alone jeans.

This new development did something to Kurt, causing him to shift in his seat trying to discreetly adjust himself.

The hold on his hair ceased but before he could question it Harry grabs Kurt by the waist pulling him onto his' lap. Kurt was now straddling him; he stared at Harry in awe, Kurt couldn't believe that he would do something like this in public. But from the gleam in his eye Kurt knew his' punishment had to fit the crime.

"Yes, I said that but I was young. All I wanted was to be whisked away from my problems" said the younger gentlemen as he looked to see if anyone would notice him through the curtain. "And is this really necessary" he gestured in-between them.

But before Harry could answer, Kurt continued trying to explain "I need a break from all this."

The thing was he did care deeply for the older gentlemen but was it really enough to give up everything.

"You said so yourself that I am in danger just being seen with you and I can't defend myself from 'magical forces' since I am none-magical."

Kurt's pale skin started to darken as blood rose into his cheeks; he was livid. Harry could see it and he knew how much Kurt hated that he couldn't protect him-self in the Wizarding world. Harry understood that better than anyone but he was in love with Kurt and he didn't want to see him dead especially because of him.

Right now was probably the safest they would be for a while which was kind of perfect in Harry's eyes as he used the still shocked look on Kurt's face to pull him down for a kiss.

He'd lost so much already and to find love again after Ginny and the children was a miracle that Harry didn't want to see slip away. He never wanted to risk Kurt so that made Harry a little overprotective. Okay, maybe a lot overprotective, but in his' mind it was all for the safety of his boyfriend.

Breaking free of the kiss Harry still had a hold of Kurt's hair. It always smelled so good, so deciding to lean closer he sniffs at it.

What was so wrong with visiting his' family? Harry thought he hasn't seen them in over a year.

Kurt saw the realization and resolve in Harry's green eyes; he knew he'd won. Maybe they could stay for a few days; the war would still be there when they got back. Harry wasn't going to leave his friends to fin for them-selves and Kurt would have been disappointed in him if he had.

However, they needed this trip if they were going to survive.

Kurt knew everything about the loss of his wife and their children. He also knew how hard it was for Harry to admit his feeling for Kurt and to risk possibly losing someone else. But, the risk was worth it in Kurt's mind. So, he took the victory with the spoils and the caring, loving side of Harry with the domineering, protective side.

For all of Kurt's twenty-one years of life he couldn't image a day without Harry's love and devotion. He knew that all it would have taken was a flick of his' wand and Kurt would have been right back in their flat.

But Harry hadn't done that.

And with that realization Kurt knew that Harry had given him the most amazing gift. By not using his power, the older gentlemen had made Kurt feel as if they were on even footing if only for this one moment.

And it was only good manners to thank him properly for his gift.

Since the curtain was closed they had almost complete privacy, and the younger of the two was no longer worried; let alone cared if anyone could see them.

He needed to thank the man beneath him. So deciding to be bold he reached down in between their bodies to the button of Harry's worn-out jeans. Popping the button quickly, Harry still had yet to realize what was happening as his cock was encased in wet warmth.

"Uh, do you think that this is going to get you out of your punishment" groaned the older gentlemen.

"No" said Kurt as he tighten his grip on the purpling head. "I just wanted to give you; your Christmas present."

Harry was completely into this take charge side of his boyfriend. He didn't even notice that Kurt's left hand was busy pulling down the baggy sweat pants he chose to wear that day.

Harry was excited to see the half-naked Kurt on top of him as he opened his eyes, "What does that little young mind of yours have planned?" he tensed.

"People might see us" he continued to mocked Kurt as he sped up his job of smearing saliva all over Harry's cock.

The pilot came over the speaker to announce that they would be experiencing some serious turbulence and that the attendants would not be able to check if everyone had their seat belts on since they were strapped into their seats.

"Shut up, old man and enjoy the ride" purred Kurt as grabbed Harry's goateed jaw to kiss his full lips.

And as with the rocking and bumping of outside winds Kurt slide onto the home base of Harry's meaty member of bliss; his' asshole stretching to meet the intrusion.

It was as if the aircraft was just as much a part of their lovemaking as they were. The movement of their bodies was intensified by the force of the plane.

Moaning was soon heard by the other passengers as the young male reached anal ecstasy; while soon being followed by the howls of the older gentlemen beneath him. Unknown to the couple their voices could be heard by all as the worst of the turbulence had now passed.

"Ah give it to me" the words came tumbling from Kurt's lips as "Come on Fuck me back, fuck me back slut" came from Harry's.

Nothing was ever off limits in their love making not even dirty talk or as was evident of their current location: public sex.

The naughty scene came to an end with both of their release, apparently Harry was very skilled. He leaned forward placing his mouth onto Kurt's cock to catch the proof of his orgasm. Kurt blushed as Harry licked him cleaned of any leftovers.

"Wow that was…" before the sentence could be completed the pilot's voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"We have gotten through the worse of it and it should be smooth sailing all the way to JFK." Everyone on the airplane clapped while Kurt dislodged himself from his boyfriend to return to his seat. Harry pulled back the curtain as to make them-selves visible.

"I would also like to thank the gentlemen in seats 8C and 8E for the in-flight entertainment!" laughed the pilot as cat-calls and clapping could be heard throughout the jet.

Kurt blushed as he cuddled next to Harry, placing his head onto his shoulder.

"It was so worth it" whispered Harry into Kurt's ear as the redness in his face got worse. "I can't wait to see what you do to me in your childhood bedroom."

FIN


End file.
